A Rose For Romeo
by Words-To-Choke-Upon
Summary: My alternate version of New Moon. A tougher, slightly more stubborn Bella Swan goes in search of the Romeo that left her in the woods that fateful day. Name may change.
1. Please Don't Leave Me

**AN. My Alternate version of New Moon. It has always slightly bugged me how Bella acted when Edward left, I mean, I understand why she was like that, it makes sense, but I can't help but not like it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters. I am simply a young girl with an overactive imagination, and a unhealthy addiction to Twilight.**

Please Don't Leave Me

BPOV

"Alright, lets talk." I said, sounding braver than I felt. I had my suspicions about why Edward was acting the way he was, but I knew all the options I had presented myself with, were unexceptable. I would not live through them. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

Edward led me a few feet into the forest, and turned, blocking my path. Why were we here? He had long before made me promise that I would stay out of the woods, and now he was leading me into them? Maybe it was because he was with me...

"Bella we're leaving." What?!? I was going with him. Wasn't I? His eyes were cold, uncaring. Yet somehow even as hard as ice, his eyes still smoldered, burning me from the inside out.

Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da da-da da

"Why?" I said simply. "You know very well that anyone will believe whatever you want them to. Even a lie." He knew I was right. If they said they were a certain age, everyone would believe them, no matter how unbelievable the lie was.

"Bella, I'm not right for you, I refuse to take your soul from you, and it's dangerous for you to be near me when your human." At the word soul, I snapped. I wasn't going to let this happen, and he was not going to leave me because of some stupid conversation that we had held hundreds of times previously.

"Have you ever considered that your worth it?!? That I love you enough that I'm willing to give up everything?!? Even if you are right and vampires don't have souls, I would be willing to give it up for you! I don't care anymore! Take it, it's already yours Edward!" I screamed.

I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da da-da  
I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is... broken

He seemed mildly shocked that I had yelled at him, but I didn't care. I wouldn't let him break my heart. "Bella. I won't let that happen. You don't know what the first decade is like. I won't put you through that."

That was it. "Shut up! Shut up about my humanity already! Your worth it, and I would be willing to go through it for you, so just drop it!" I yelled, stepping closer to him. I knew the volume of my voice was overwhelming for him with his vampire hearing, but I truly didn't care.

His eyes widened. He was surprised. I had never before raised my voice or said any negative thing to him, let alone telling him to shut up. He chuckled almost silently. How dare he?!? I was mad as hell, and he was laughing at me?!? That arrogant, pigheaded... wait, this is Edward...

Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

"Bella, where I'm going, it's not the place for you." He said, his eyes once again hardening, solidifying from the previous molten gold.

"Where you are is the place for me, Edward! Don't try to deny what you already know! I love you, Edward, and I won't let you leave! You can't decide what's right for me when you don't even know what's right for yourself! Just stop arguing with me and stay in Forks!" I put my hands on his chest, almost as though I was going to push him away, though I knew I never could.

He shook his head slightly, and it was almost as though I could see into his mind. He couldn't believe how stubborn I could truly be.

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise

He twisted his previous words, making it harder for me to argue. "Bella, your not right for me." Those simple words though strengthening my anger, shattered my heart. For the briefest instant, I knew the pain flickered across my face. He saw it.

"Then why did you save me? Why did you place yourself in my life, when you didn't love me?! Was it all just some game to you then?!? Was that what it was?!? I thought you really loved me! But I was wrong, wasn't I? You just wanted to see how long you could play with the little human girl before you got bored again, then you'd break her heart!"

"I understand, and I'm not falling for it anymore! I love you, but I can't take it. If your just going to play with my emotions I can't trust you! Tell me Edward, how can you love someone you can't trust?" My voice broke on the last word, and an emotion passed over his face, lasting long enough for me to see, yet not identify.

Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

I put one hand on Edward's arm, and gently shoved him out of the way. Gratefully he took the hint. I moved past him, and then ran down the path, desperately wiping the tears from my eyes.

Within a second, Edward had moved himself in front of me. We were much deeper in know, and he wasn't going to let me go any farther. The wind had shifted his hair, fanning it down and across his eyes. His eyes were deep, intense. I had never seen him look more beautiful.

When he did leave, I didn't know what I would do without him. He had stuck with me through all of it. He had been my confort, and my source to go to when all was awry. He was the only one that would be able to help me when he left, and the purpose would be destroyed.

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry.

"Bella..." Edward said, a deep emotion stirring in the topaz of his eyes. I closed my eyes, and spun slightly, pressing my back to the closest tree. I couldn't look into his eyes. If I did, the fire that was burning within me, the anger, would die.

"Bella, you have to understand. I still care for you in a way, but I don't think it's the same anymore. I want you to be safe and happy, but I think we would be better off apart." Every word rang with sincerity. When I opened my eyes, his eyes were filled with clues that led me to the words he had spoken, yet I didnt' trust them. They were too wide, too innocent, too believable.

My voice was stronger now that the tears had stopped, but I kept my voice at a whisper, afraid that it would crack. "What if I don't want to understand? What if I don't want to be apart? What if I want you to want me?" I asked, my voice getting thick at the last question.

Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da da-da da  
Please, please don't leave me

"Then I'm sorry. I can't change anything. The wheels have already been set in motion, and I can't bring my family back. Nor would I." It all clicked into place. They were gone. All of them. I wasn't going to see Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, or even Rosalie again, and it struck me on some unknown level. This was just adding insult to injury.

My eyes flew closed once more, and Edward stepped closer. "So I guess this is goodbye." I whispered.

"Goodbye Bella. Take care of yourself." He whispered. _There was a light unnatural breeze. My eyes opened. The leaves of a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage. He was gone._

Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,  
It's gonna come right back to this.  
Please, don't leave me.  
No.  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this

I turned, and walked deeper into the forest, Once again finding the small seat that I had once taken while pondering the possibilities of Edward being a vampire. I sat here once again, though this time in anger and despair. I tilted my head back, leaning it against the tree trunk, and let out one scream. I knew he heard me.

As his name carried on the wind, I tried to let go. Let the memories disappear as quickly as the echo of my scream had. I couldn't. The anger got more powerful, and the clues that I had previously believed to be confirmation, I now saw as a denial. He was lying to me, and I wouldn't allow him to continue. I would give him his lie for now, but I would learn the truth.

For now, I let the pain wash over me, drowning me in its shallow depths. Only my upcoming adventure consoled me. Edward had won this battle, but he would not win the war. With that last thought on my mind, the world went black.

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me

**AN. So, how did you like it? I enjoyed it, and trust me, this with be kind of a drama/adventure/romance/angst/hurt-comfort story, but for now I'm putting it under adventure/drama. By the way, each of the chapters in the story will be entitled, and have a song, from Pink in them. Mostly from her new Cd Funhouse.**

**Song Disclaimer- Please Don't Leave Me belongs to the amazing singer Pink, and I have no claim on it whatsoever.**


	2. I Don't Believe You

**AN. Please review for both of these chapters. Please? I decided to update so soon because I really love this story. I want to update Volterra too, but I don't know how to continue. Anybody that is reading this will get a hint for the next chapter of Volterra though. The problem is, that I have Bella awake and talking to Jane, but Victoria wants to talk to her, and I have the general subject of the conversation in my head, but don't really know how to transfer it into the words I want. Right now I am currently reading Through Your Eyes by Megsly, and I'm loving it. (It's really long, but it's worth it, trust me.) I also have to apologize to everyone for changing my name so much. First I was Blonde-and-Volatile, then I was Blood Struck Rose, and then I was TheFireInYourEyes, and now I'm YourSimple Savior, and I"m sorry. I'll try to stop changing it, but I get bored easily with my names. **

**On another note, I really wanted to continue this story, and I really want you to review because I don't want to think that the stories I hate everyone else likes, and the stories I love everyone else hates. That would be just sad. This will be a dramatic chapter, or at least I'll try to make it one, and the note in the bedroom is writen exactly the way I write it, the same exact letters are capitalized, and the mistakes are supposed to be there. It will seem like this isn't important, but it will be, trust me. By the way, does anyone like the title? You know what? Actually nevermind. If you like the title, you can tell me, but if you hate it, I don't give a crap because I'm not changing it. I like it, and I'm going to write the story the way I want to. (Sorry, I get a little... pissed if something like that happens.)**

**Speaking of, I would advise nobody to tell me that the character I have as Bella is unrealistic, because if you do, then you will get a full chapter that is nothing but an AN, and is me completely freaking out, so just don't do it. How Bella is acting is things I would do. Bella, in this story, is essentially me, so if you don't like Bella in this story, then we probably wouldn't get along very well (lol). **

**Really sorry for the long AN!**

I Don't Believe You

A full hour had passed. Charlie would be home soon, though I had yet to decide if I would be there to meet him. It all depended on one small thing. My bedroom. If it was unchanged, then I would be there to greet Charlie, but if it was, as I believed, different, then I would leave immediately.

When I arrived back at the house, I went up to my room. My door was closed. I took a deep breath, and slowly turned the knob. The room was cold, and this alone assured me that my father would come home to an empty house. The scrapbook I had gotten from my mom lay on the bed, along with my Cd player, and a roll of paper secured with a sapphire colored ribbon.

I opened the scrapbook to the first page. The picture of Edward was gone. The same thing went for the Cd player. It was empty, and the Cd Edward had made for me was missing. I sighed, and unrolled the piece of paper carefully, worried about the words that would be printed on the page in his elegant handwriting.

I don't mind it  
I don't mind at all  
It's like you're the swing set  
And I'm the kid that falls  
It's like the way we fight  
The times I've cried  
We come to blows  
And every night  
The passion's there  
So it's got to be right  
Right?

_Dear Bella Swan,_

_I regret that I made the decIsion to not Let the others have their gOodbyes, and it may haVe hurt you morE in the end. I want You to live a happy and full life, and fOrget aboUt the family that forced themselves Into your life. I hope you will forgive My family, for it waS not their fault. They all lOve you veRy much, even those who aRe not willing to admit it. You alone were willing to welcome vampires into Your life._

_You will forget me in time, and it will Be as if I had nEver existed, which waS supposed to hAve happened, and I am deeply sorry For __any harm I havE done to you, and letting it get as Far as it did. I hOpe you will come to foRgive Me for it all, though I would undErstand if you didn't. _

_My final request to you is to keep yourself safe, for Charlie's sake. I don't think it would be fair to take his only dauGhter from him, and I dOubt any member Of my family coulD Bear to see You hurt, so plEase, take care of yourself._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Cullen_

No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all

I smiled, trying desperately not to laugh. I was right afterall! This had only confirmed it for me. Almost every word of his letter was a lie. The only truths were behind the words. I quickly grabbed two duffle bags from under my bed, and ran to my closet, throwing all the clothes Alice had bought me into the two bags, with effort, and threw my bag of bathroom items on top, and zipped the first one closed. After throwing my wallet, and a small purse stashed with money, along with my passport, and other things I might need, I ran downstairs, stopping when I reached the kitchen, and dialing the number for the airport. I would need a flight to Alaska.

I knew that my search had to begin there, and it seemed right. I grabbed my keys and jacket, and dashed out to my truck, grinning the whole way. I threw my bags into the back, and drove as fast as I could in the ancient truck to Post Angeles, a small note laying on the dashboard.

Dear Bella Swan,

I LOVE YOU. I"M SORRY. BE SAFE FOR ME. GOODBYE

Sincerely Edward Cullen

I don't mind it  
I still don't mind at all  
It's like one of those bad dreams  
When you can't wake up  
It looks like you've given up  
You've had enough  
But I want more  
No I won't stop  
Because I just know  
You'll come around  
Right?

When I arrived at the airport, I had to hurry to catch the flight, and was glad for it. The impatience was wearing on me. With vampires I was used to everything being so fast paced, and I had grown to hate having to wait.

I was determined to win this, and nobody could stop me. Nobody would dare to stop me, at least no human. Vampires were a whole other story, but I would not let them sway my decision. I was going to find Edward, and get him to come back to Forks. Either that, or I was staying with him.

I knew that Alice would have known the outcome and desperately wished that she had seen where I was going and arrive there to help me. The only reason she wouldn't be able to is if something blocked her imperfect visions, but what could do that?

No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all

The plane landed a little over 3 hours later in Anchorage, Alaska. I would have to drive the 237 miles to get to Denali. That was when I realized. I had no clue where they lived, and I didn't want to explore the 6 million acres of Denali National Park to find them. This was going to be a pain.

When I got outside, I realized that Alice, though not here, had worked her magic. Outside there was a sleek black car, and standing in front of it were five gorgeous people, all of whom had topaz eyes. I could only assume that these people were the Denali coven; Tanya, Irina, Kate, Eleazar, and Carmen. I smiled, and Tanya ran forward, hugging me.

"Alice called, and told me you were coming. So, your the famous Bella Swan." She said, ushering me into the car. Kate laughed, and I smiled. It seemed as if I could get along with this family.

Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
Because I, because I still don't mind at all

When we got to their house I was shocked. It was huge, and extrodinarily beautiful. I could not imagine only five people staying in a house like this, though I do remember that the Cullen's had lived with them previously. Could that be the reason?

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I was wondering, do you happen to know where the Cullen's may be?" I asked, cautiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, hun, but I do have their phone numbers if you would like to call them." Tanya replied, speaking as though she was caught between her teenage years, and motherhood. It was almost comforting in a way, and I graciously excepted the cell phone from her.

It's like the way we fight  
The times I've cried  
We come to blows  
And every night  
The passion's there  
So it's got to be right,  
Right?

Who was the most likely person to talk to first? Most likely Alice. It would be perfect. I scrolled through the Contacts list, annoyed by the incredibly sensitive touch screen. When I got to her name, I gently touched it, and put the phone to my ear.

"If you turn the phone, and open it, it goes to speaker." Tanya added, unaware that I was ignoring her.

I pulled the phone away from my ear, and looked at the screen. It wasn't working. I sighed, and pressed the home button at the bottom of the phone. I guessed, sliding open the phone and pressing the 7. Two words flashed on the screen. "Calling Alice" I was thrilled at this small victory.

No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all

The phone rang once, and then I could hear music. Of course Alice would set her phone with music, I thought, rolling my eyes. I tensed, waiting for her to answer the phone. I waited, and the music stopped.

"Hello?" Someone asked, confused.

"Hello Jasper, it's Bella." I said, smiling. I was one small step closer to finding Edward, and getting him back.

I don't believe you

**AN. Was the a cliff-hanger? I'm sorry if it was, but the song was over, and the chapter had to stop there. Okay, that's actually just an excuse, but I think that's a good place to end this chapter, and I wrote two chapters of this today, so I think I cliffy is a good end for today. It will make you review more!**

**Arent you guys proud of me? I actually did the research, and found out that the flight time between Seattle and Anchorage is 3 hours and fifteen minutes, Anchorage is 237 miles from Denali, and Denali National Park is 6 million acres. By the way, if you want to know, the song set on Alice's phone is Alanis Morissette's Hand In My Pocket. It's a simple, happy song, and Alice is a simple, happy person, so I think it fits. **

**I don't think most people even read these, but if you do, I really want you to read the lyrics to the songs. If you see how well some of them fit, it might make some more sense. One of the more perfect lines for this chapter is "So don't pretend to not love me at all" These are extremely good songs, and you should listen to them, which I did while writing this, and please, please please review!**

**_Every person that reads this story without reviewing is breaking Bella and Edward's hearts. So review and heal their pain, and mine (Lol JK)_**


	3. Crystal Ball

**AN. This is a really hard chapter to write, and especially hard to find a song to go with, so I don't really know if this song fits perfectly, but I think the tune of the song fits well with this chapter. Speaking of, I'm sorry if you think this is going to be a really happy chapter. If you think that then you should go listen to Crystal Ball. It's not a really happy song, and this isn't a happy chapter, but she is going to be talking to Alice.**

**This is the first chapter that I am not going to follow this pattern; Title, 3 paragraphs, 1st verse, 3 paragraphs, 2nd verse, etc, etc. Alright? Since this chapter is mostly dialog, there will probably be more in between each of the verses. I hope you like this chapter of A Rose For Romeo.**

**I also think this fits, because this chapter is mostly about Alice and her visions, and Crystal Ball sounds like something that would fit perfectly, with the whole fortune-teller thing, and the line "The cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball" which I'll explain in the bottom AN.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any songs used in this story. They all belong to Pink.**

Crystal Ball

"Bella?" Jasper asked in shock. I laughed lightly.

"Yep. Surprised?" I replied, smiling.

"Yes, I am. How did you get Tanya's phone?" He asked, confused.

"Alice didnt' tell you? I'm in Denali." I said, knowing what the next question would be before he asked it. I had been with Alice too much, not to. I laughed at the thought.

"Why are you in Denali, Bella?" He asked. He sounded concerned, but I could sense the underlying excitement behind his words. Alice.

"You really think I'd let Edward go so easily?" I asked, mock disappointment lingering in my voice. He laughed, and I heard a noise in the background.

Drinking wine and thinking bliss, is on the other side of this  
I just need a compass and a willing accomplice  
All my doubts that fill my head are skidding up and down again  
Up and down and round again, down and up and round again.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, obviously snatching the phone from Jasper.

"Alice!" I screamed back, laughing.

"Bella, how are you doing?" She asked, her voice calmer now, worried.

"Hmm... angry, determined, frustrated. That's about it." I said, trying to keep my voice relaxed.

"I understand Bella. I promise it will work out. I don't see what is going to happen exactly, but I do know that it will all be fine in the end." She said, and I could sense some unidentified emotion in her voice that I had only heard once before.

"What do you mean? You don't see what exactly is going to happen? Why?" I asked, nervous.

Oh, I've had my chances and I've taken them all.  
Just to end up right back here on the floor.  
To end up right back here in on the floor.

"Well, everything involving your not-so-distant future is... well... gone." Alice said, hesitating.

"Why would my future disappear?" I asked, and she seemed to crack.

"I"m sorry Bella, I don't know, but it's really scaring me! I don't know what going to happen, and I can't help you!" Alice sobbed.

"Shh... Alice, it's all right. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explaination for why you aren't seeing me. I'll try to figure it out." I heard her taking deep breaths.

"Alright, I'll try too, but what should I tell Edward?" She asked.

"He's there?!" I was shocked. Maybe this would be over sooner than I thought.

Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel.  
Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell.  
But I'm not scared at all... Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm

"No, I don't know where he is. I do know that he's going to be moving a lot, but he's going to visit us. What should I tell him about you?"

I sighed. This was going to be difficult. "I don't know... Don't tell him that I'm coming to find him though. If you tell him that, then he is more likely to move more often, and I will never be able to find him. The chances are slim enough now."

"Alright Bella. I'll just telling him that your trying to cope. That is, if he asks me, which I'm not positive he will. He seems really upset." Her last sentence completely broke me. I couldn't allow that. I couldn't let him be hurt, in pain from something that I was trying to fix.

"Alright Alice, I can trust you, completely and utterly." Tears were starting to build in my eyes, and I knew I had to get off the phone soon.

"Bye Bella, I'll miss you. I can't wait until I see you again." Alice's voice was choked, and mine was too.

"Bye Alice. I'll miss you too. I'll try to see you as soon as I can, I promise." Without anything else, we both hung up.

The cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball.

I silently handed the phone back to Tanya, wiping gently underneath my eyes with my other hand. The effect that the call had held on me had been immediate, and startlingly strong. It was hard to imagine that such a simple conversation with such a happy person could make me cry. That rarely happened, and the high tension, the anxiety, and the emotional state I was in, coupled with the chance to talk to my best friend had left me as an emotional wreck.

"Bella, hun?" Tanya asked. I turned to look at her.

"I'm fine, Tanya. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now." She nodded.

Irina reached forward to grab my hand. "There's something we each want to give you, Bella."

Sometimes you think everything is wrapped inside a diamond ring  
Love just needs a witness and a little forgiveness  
And a halo of patience and a less sporadic pace and  
I'm learning to be brave in my beautiful mistakes.

"Oh, I can't take anything." I protested. I couldn't take whatever they were.

Tanya laughed. "We insist. You managed to seduce Edward Cullen. You deserve a reward." I laughed at her words. Was Edward really that complicated? I knew he had rejected Tanya, but... I sighed, and nodded.

They pulled me upstairs, and into a beautiful room decorated in beautiful shades of blue, from ocean to sapphire, from baby blue to navy.

"Can I go first?" Kate asked. Tanya nodded, and Kate went to go grab a bag from the nightstand by the bed.

Oh I've felt that fire and I've been burned  
But I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learned  
I wouldn't trade the pain for what I've learned.

She handed me a small box, and l lifted the lid. Inside was a beautiful choker. It was black knit, with dangling chains and black stars. I smiled, and hugged Kate.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful!" They laughed at my excitement, and Irina decided to go next. She danced over to the bag, and grabbed another box, handing it to me. I opened it, and pulled out a very beautiful, unique bracelet. It was white and beaded, and when worn, would drape over you hand, and loop over your middle finger. My earlier remark was repeated, and Tanya was the next to give me a box.

Tanya's gift was a beautiful chain necklace, with a locket. The front of the locket bore a crest of sorts, and the inside had two spaces to hold pictures. It was beautiful.

When I was done thanking Tanya, and she had explained that the crest was the Cullen's, Eleazar and Carmen gave me their gifts together, a lovely ring bearing an onyx heart, and a crown, held by two hands, and a gorgeous necklace with a silver fairy at the neck.

Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel.  
Fortune teller that says maybe you will go to hell.  
But I'm not scared at all... Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm

All the gifts were gorgeous, and unique. I loved them. I sat down on the bed, smiling at everyone, thanking them over and over.

"Bella? When you were talking to Alice, what did you mean, that she can't see you?" Tanya asked.

I sighed. "I don't know why, but right now Alice can't see my immediate future. She can see that everything will work out fine, but she doesn't know the complete details of what is going to happen."

The confusion and worry on their faces answered everything for me. This had never happened before. Alice had always seen before, never before had she had a lapse in her imperfect premonitions.

Of the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball.

"You can stay in this room while your here, alright Bella?" Irina said, masking her anxiety. I nodded, and they left the room.

There was a stereo and some different genres of Cd's in the room, and I was thankful. I picked out three Cd's, and put one in each of the spaces in the stereo.

The three bands were extrodinarily different, and reminded me of different people. The first, Debussy, reminded me of Edward. The second, A Fine Frenzy, reminded me of Alice and Esme, and the last, Bullet For My Valentine, reminded me of Jasper.

Irony, irony, this hate and love, hate and love  
What it does to me, what it's done to me.  
What is done... Done

I was in the middle of the third Cd, still wide awake, when I sighed. The others were all in their rooms, doing whatever it was they were doing, and it was almost midnight.

An almost inaudible snap sounded right outside of my window. Surprised, I went to the window, and looked out. I didn't see a thing. My room was dark, and I lifted the window to get a better look. I heard another noise, and jumped back.

Pennies in a well, a million dollars in the fountain of a hotel.  
Broken mirrors and a black cats cold stare,  
Walk under ladders on my way to hell, I'll meet you there.

A dark shape swung through the window, crouching on the ground, before rising to a startling height.

A scream caught in my throat, and I stumbled backwards until my legs hit the bed.

I prepared to scream, and a large hand covered my mouth from behind me, completely blocking out the noise. I struggled, but the action was pointless. I was trapped.

But I'm not scared at all, hmm... I'm not scared at all.  
Bout the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball.

**AN. Am I evil? Okay, does that line make sense? "Of the cracks in the crystal, the cracks in the crystal ball" I think of that line as refering to how Alice's visions aren't working. Well, it made sense to me. The next chapter is the chapter were you will learn who is in Bella's room, and meet a new character. Also the song will be Why Did I Ever Like You by Pink on the Funhouse album. **

**By the way, if you look. She is about to scream, and she realizes that she's trapped, and then in the song it says, "but I"m not scared at all" that's kinda... ironic? **

**Pictures of all of Bella's gifts are on my profile. (Don't worry, they're at the very bottom.) You can also find all but the ring at (I love that store!). **

**Reviews = Love!**

**YourSimpleSavior**


End file.
